Tales of Deception – Tragedy
by GrimGrave
Summary: Another tale of the shady series; a certain someone earns a pretty lien by an unexpected client. Rated M for adult themes. NotSafeForWork or children. Contains Futanari(woman with a penis) Feedback is appreciated.


**Disclaimer: RWBY and all characters associated belong to Rooster Teeth, not GrimGrave.**

 _Feedback is greatly appreciated._

 _ **Tales of Deception – Tragedy**_

"Whiskey. And be quick about it."

The bartender nodded, expression unreadable as he turned around to the wall behind him, reaching for one of the numerous bottles shelfed on it. Expertise had a glass with the popular beverage served to the mint-green-haired woman within seconds as she carelessly tossed a few lien notes to the man, same hand immediately grabbing the glass for a hefty swig.

Gods, the burning sensation at the back of her throat had the free-spirited woman sighing with content as she relished the taste. The bar may be shady and located in an even shadier part of Vale's city (underground no less) but she felt at home; it was only in places like this people like her could be truly free and express themselves without fear from authorities or people who shunned anyone outside of the norm.

Being a thief and "part-time prostitute" as she put it, combined with a very nifty Semblance had the young woman living a carefree life and she loved every second of it.

She peered around. The bar was mostly dark with only a few lightbulbs providing any sort of illumination as patrons either gathered by the bar, played pool in the corners or threw darts (sometimes knives just for funsies) in the back, or just hung out. Some old but gold songs from over 20 years ago were playing in the background to everyone's appreciation, and the whole place reeked of smoke and something undistinctive.

Bringing the glass back up to her lips, the young woman – by the looks of it, she was in her early 20's if not 19 at youngest – greedily drank the whiskey as a slight commotion by the form of metals doors creaking despite the music occurred behind her.

There were some murmurs but nothing really happened until a hand tapped the woman on her shoulder. Turning, dark-red eyes stared into pale-blue eyes – one of which had a distinctive scar across it.

"You are Emerald Sustrai, are you not?" This person – a young girl by the looks of it – wore a hooded coat and tried to hide her face as much as possible with a small paper bag by her side.

The other woman – Emerald – smirked slightly. "Depends on who's asking."

The hooded figure's eyes narrowed. "I…I've heard you are the go-to person when it comes to… _´special needs´_." Her voice was low, loud enough only to overpower the music. "I want to hire you for the night."

Emerald stifled a grin. This possible-customer was not wrong, but she was being awfully blunt and quite secretive; as if she really didn't want to be seen by anyone here, fearing the outcome—

Gears were turning inside the thief's head and she chuckled. " _´Hire´_ me? That's very formal." She got up from her seat and drunk the last of the whiskey. "The only ones who seek me out are either people wanting me to gather intel or steal something. Hell, assassinations have been brought up occasionally. _Or…_ "

She took a step towards the hooded figure who stepped back. "They want me to be their favourite lady for the night. I make dreams and fantasies a reality." She reached out and tenderly grabbed her potential customer by her chin, stroking it lovingly. "And for a good lien, I'll make your deepest desires come true, for one night."

The hooded female averted her shock-wide eyes, her fair complexion gradating to crimson around her cheeks. Emerald watched with glee; she took sadistic delight in watching clients squirm with shame and listening to how they described unrequited love or the source for their perversions. It was pathetically tragic how many times men and women alike had approached the thief in the hopes of having a chance to fuck their neighbour's wife or that co-worker they didn't dare to talk to, or a boyfriend wanting a night with his girlfriend's sister.

Or, like it often was, a woman wanting a night with that female friend whom she had a crush on.

Finally, pale blue orbs met Emerald's gaze. "How much for one night?"

The thief softly laughed. "Forgive me, but even I find it highly suspicious that you're hiding like this. Can't very well expose myself to someone like that, can I?"

Hesitation. The hooded woman looked away again, biting her lower lip whilst Emerald eyed her.

Finally, she spoke. "Can we get to a hotel or something first?"

 **x.x.x.x**

The love hotel was a stone's throw away from the underground bar and Emerald leads her client without bothering checking in with the clerk (young, short woman with two-toned hair that was shockingly pink and dark brown) as they took the elevator to the top floor. The room was furthest down the hall and the inside had the hooded woman surprised; a soft muted-purple mat covered the room's floor, and the far end had large windows overlooking the questionable area of Vale, though the dark-red curtains blocked out the nightlife. There was a single wooden desk of artistic design, a couple of chairs, a Lover's Sofa, and a large bed with white and crimson sheets. The roof and walls were decorated with mirrors and a single door lead to presumably the bathroom.

It wasn't until the lock clicked that the woman snapped back to reality and faced Emerald.

"So then," she began. "What's clear is that you want me for the night. I can be whoever you want, but I require a photo of some kind. If you want roleplaying it will cost you extra, and I need a detailed description of the person's traits."

"…"

Look, kid, I don't like having my time wasted. Either fess up or leave – I don't care as long as you hurry up."

The hooded woman sighed. Without breaking eye-contact, she pulled down her hood and undid her coat, eventually pulling it off to reveal her long, silver-white hair and snow-white double-breasted jacket with black piping, buttons and cuffs over a pleated skirt with black lace trim. Thigh-high boots with black heels covered the black stockings, but it wasn't the clothes that had the thief's eyes widen.

"You're…" Her mind reeled as the corner of her lips curled into a sly smirk. "Oh, this is just priceless! You're Weiss Schnee—"

"Please keep it down!"

"—the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company! I've seen you on television!" She laughed. "I can't fucking believe this."

"I'm not exactly thrilled to be here," Weiss replied bitterly. "You better be worth the lien."

"Listen, I may be an easy fuck, but you'd better believe that I'll make every second of it count," Emerald stated, grinning from ear to ear. "Now, tell me, just what is beyond the heiress of the famous SDC's grasp? Is it a servant you can't be together with? A boy of from a family of lower social status?" Her grin became frightfully wicked. "Or perhaps it's someone in the family – a sister, perhaps? Ohoho, the scandal…"

A scroll was shoved right into her face by and angry Schnee and the thief stepped back, eyeing the picture displayed on it.

"Her name is…Ruby Rose." The sheer shame in her voice made Emerald giddy. "She's my team leader back at Beacon Academy."

"I see." The green-haired woman took the scroll, swiping right to find more pictures of the redhead; judging by the girl's appearance, she was younger than the two of them and was quite lively and happy.

"She's impulsive, socially awkward, and has no clue how to pick up on social clues," Weiss began, face hot with embarrassment as she continued, "Not to mention she's a bit of a dolt and loves to run her mouth."

"Mhm…"

"There's… a video I took. Without her knowing." Their eyes met. Weiss immediately looked away. "It's just to help you."

"Roleplaying then. Gotcha." Emerald searched and found said video, watching intently. It was apparently several clips put together to specifically catch Ruby's demeanour; goofy, kind, lively, and indeed a dolt. What did Weiss even see in her?

Oh well.

Minutes ticked away and the mint-green-haired woman closed the Scroll. "So then. One night with "Ruby Rose" – including roleplay. That'll be…10000 Lien."

The blanche-haired heiress sputtered. "Ten-thousand?!"

"You heard me."

"That's awfully expensive for one night!"

"Perhaps," Emerald said with a coy smile. "But then my clients usually aren't richer than the whole kingdom combined."

Weiss glared daggers at her. "So you're going to rob me of money because of who I am?"

"Consider it an investment. To stay on my good side." The thief leant back against the wall and inspected her nails. "Your investment tonight ensures that I have never seen you, and no-one will know that the heiress to the SDC visited the darkest place in Vale to live out her lesbian fantasies involving her questionably younger team leader."

Silence. Seconds passed until they became minutes before Emerald looked up at her client. The embarrassment on the girl's face was absolutely priceless.

"Like I said, I'll make every second of it counts, and it's not the first time I've acted as someone else," she said. "I guarantee you; it'll be just like the real thing. Perhaps even better."

Quietness permeated the air until finally, the heiress sighed.

"There's…two more things."

"Such as?"

Weiss lifted the bag and tossed it at the thief who caught without effort. Inside was something red and the tanned woman pulled it out to reveal it as a hooded cloak.

An exact replica of Ruby's.

"It's Ruby's cloak," Weiss whispered loud enough. "I…Took it. For this purpose."

Never mind; the Schnee heiress was a dirty girl.

"Very well then," Emerald said with a devilish smile. "And the second thing?"

The fencer sighed again. Slowly, with gaze cast to the floor, she undressed. Emerald merely looked, taking in the sight of pale skin as the jacket was put aside on one of the chairs, followed by the boots and blouse, revealing a beautiful slim body—

As soon as the skirt came off, it clicked in the thief's mind. The snowy white underwear with black laces – while feminine nature – had a distinguishable bulge that couldn't be mistaken for something else.

"Oh. I see." She smirked, wetting her suddenly dry lips. "I don't mind your… _oddity_. I find it the best of both worlds, really." She snickered. "However, it'll be 1000 Lien with a condom, 1500 without."

"…Are you serious?"

"1500 Lien more, and you get to feel _everything_ about Ruby. If you're going to fulfil your dark desires tonight, might as well go all the way, no?"

Despite the heated glare in pale-blue eyes, the younger girl didn't argue. She contemplated it, hated her for it, and nodded.

And with all that settled, Emerald began put on the hoodie as she lowered the lights.

 **x.x.x**

The room was almost dark. Only the weak illumination of a table lamp by the bed allowed Weiss to see _her_ on top of the duvets.

Ruby Rose was on the bed, clad only in her trademark hooded cloak, wrapped in its crimson glory. Staring back with silver bedroom eyes, the younger girl shyly beckoned the fencer.

"Weiss…" By all that was holy, the way Ruby uttered her name had the heiress's heart nearly leaping out of her body. "Come to bed."

Who was she to deny a request from her leader?

Weiss carefully stepped forward until her legs hit the edge of the bed and she crawled over. Her love was lying there, arms out and barely covering nudity as Weiss slowly moved into the redhead's embrace.

Her heart began beating double-speed. This was really happening.

"Don't stare so much…" Ruby cutely whispered. "It's embarrassing."

The fencer couldn't take it any longer. She claimed her leader's lips – her first – and kissed the dolt, earning a surprised little gasp from the weapon-freak. When slender arms wrapped around her and pulled her close, their bodies sharing their warmth as malleable swells of flesh pressed against one another, Weiss could not help but to mewl.

They stayed like that, kissing romantically. Holding hands as legs spread and a warm, throbbing phallus rested against the younger girl's stomach.

The heiress' fingers gently touched the redhead's hip, caressing the slope of her butt and trailing towards creamy, toned thighs as she re-positioned herself. Ruby brushed her cloak aside, revealing ample breasts that fit into the palm of Weiss' hand, capped with pink little nipples. She was shaven down below and her cute body was hotly flushed with excitement that stained the fabric underneath pretty pink sex.

A single finger dipped between wet folds, making Ruby shudder and mewl. "You're so wet for me, Ruby."

"Noooo…."

"Don't be embarrassed. I like an honest girl." She smiled, curling her finger against velvety inner walls as the younger girl quivered and grasped the covers.

Weiss leant in close, pecking and sucking pale skin. Her leader groaned and writhed, clearly aroused despite herself, and the fencer managed a small smirk.

"You may be my leader, but tonight, **I'm** in charge." She trailed downwards, kissing the valley between Ruby's breasts. "I'll show you why I should have been the team leader."

"Weiss…"

The tip of her cock prodded Ruby's pussy and the redhead gasped, "It's so big…"

"Yeah," came the response. "And you're going to take it."

Without any warning, Weiss sheathed herself fully inside Ruby in one go, both groaning and moaning from the overload of sensations that assaulted their pleasure receptors; tight, wet heat enveloping a hot, throbbing piece of meat that reached the girl's deepest part of her feminine channel. Neither moved, acclimatizing to the feeling before Weiss slowly pulled back, then hilted herself fully up to the base once more.

Back and forth; a slow, repeated motion. Weiss nearly lost herself in this feeling as she made love to Ruby, filling her up with her cock and making the girl wrap legs and arms around her.

" _Finally…"_ she uttered. _"Finally…"_

She glanced down to meet silver eyes. Ruby looked back, panting and smiling, with her cute chest heaving with every breath. The younger girl softly laughed even as she was rocked back and forth by Weiss' impressive member, her cunny taking it like a champ with a velvety vice grip.

Muscles tensed. Blood rushed and hearts skipped several beats. Weiss thrusted faster, putting more strength in her hips and listening to the delightful cries of bliss from her lover. Ruby locked her legs behind the fencer's midsection, an expression of ecstasy on her face.

"Weiss..!" Throaty. Desperate. "Oh, _fuck_!"

Hearing the pure, innocent little Rose use such language was a strange but welcome turnon.

The heiress smirked and hilted herself fully with every motion. The bed creaked. The rustling of the cape and skin slapping against skin.

She stopped, still smirking. They were sweaty and hungry for more but Weiss straightened herself.

"Turn around and get on all fours," she breathed out. Husky. Dry. "I want to take you from behind, Ruby."

"Oh Weiss," the redhead replied. "Teach me why you should've been the leader. Put me in my place~!"

The fencer cracked a grin as she watched impatiently how her leader turned around for her, wiggling her cute little but to entice the blanche-haired woman to take her – claim her.

Claim her and make her hers.

Weiss' hot, pulsating cock slid back into wet heat with ease and they simultaneously groaned, shivering with ecstasy.

It was incredible. Who would have thought sex could feel this good?

Weiss grinned still, the new position allowing her to roll her hips with ease as she slid out and back into Ruby, every thrust coming quicker and rougher. Strength was waning from the redhead's arms and she slumped slightly forward with a silly smile on her face, tongue lolling out as the heiress pounded away like an engine piston.

"Finally…!" Weiss stated, slapping Ruby's round cheeks. "I've always wanted to do this, Ruby! You're driving me crazy!"

" _Weeeiiisss…!"_

The bed creaked with a consistent noise.

"You're so cute all the time, even when you're annoying! But finally, we're connected!" Was her voice starting to crack? "I…I've wanted you…! I've always…!"

Shame. Lust. Sorrow. These emotions threatened to burst inside of the young heiress as she pounded Ruby, grabbing the weapon-freak by her thighs as she thrusted faster, possessively, wild and untamed as pleasure build up between her loins.

Even as Ruby climaxed – who would've thought she was a squirter – Weiss, unable to hold back, kept humping away even as she steadily pumped out seed inside the redhead.

Ruby collapsed with a silly smile on her face, the warmth of Weiss pressing up against her back as the whispered words reached her ears,

" _I love you…Ruby…"_

 **x.x.x.x**

"You should confess to her, you know."

The heiress glanced back at Emerald over the shoulder. "Excuse me?"

"That Ruby girl. You should confess to her." The thief counted the money in her head as she continued. "As much as I gladly welcome your money, you got **way** into the roleplaying for my liking." She met Weiss' gaze. "I'm a substitute for dirty fantasies and perversions – not love."

"…"

"You can always lie about it being your first time. Or perhaps she likes having a partner with experience." She smirked like the cat that got the cream. "Or you can send her my way with enough lien and I'll take her first time to even things out. I wonder if it'll be you she has dirty fantasies about—"

"Shut up." The tone in those few words was enough to send a cold shiver down Emerald's spine. "You've got your money. I was never here."

"My lips are sealed."

With a huff, the fencer grabbed the bag with Ruby's cloak and pulled up her hood. She was gone within seconds.

The thief rolled her eyes. "You'd think she'd have enough courage to ask a girl out. Worst case scenario; she gets rejected. Big deal." She neatly tucked away the Lien notes when there was a knock on the door. "Yes?"

The door opened to reveal a short woman with chocolate-brown and strawberry pink hair who waved her hand as she stepped inside.

Emerald smirked. "Yo, Neo! I was gonna hit the shower – care to join me?"

Neo beamed and nodded furiously as she locked the door and began to undress.

 _A/N: This piece ended up a bit darker and serious than I had intended._


End file.
